


Double Sided

by srah, wlrosetyler



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srah/pseuds/srah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlrosetyler/pseuds/wlrosetyler
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 12





	Double Sided

“Hey, Blade.” A voice shouts from around the corner. “Do ya got my supply for the month?” He asks as Blade turns around, seeing his classmate approach him. Blade nods, slyly giving him a small baggie full of acid. His classmate smiles, giving Blade an odd amount of money and walking away, right as Principal Gordon walks up.  
“Look what we have here. My office, now Razor.” He mutters, “or whatever that stupid nickname you gave yourself is.”  
“It’s Blade.” Blade whispers under his breath, as he is escorted to the principal's office. “Why am I here? You didn’t see me do anything except have cash on me.” Blade scoffs as he sits down in a chair. “And if you saw anything, don’t ya think you should get the other culprit too?”  
“I’ve already had a word with Tyler, his parents pay a lot of money to the school and we can’t lose that support. He’ll have ISS for a week, be assured. You on the other hand, I can’t do anything for you unless.” He stares down at the money on the desk.  
“Are you trying to blackmail me here, Andrew? That’s very fucking professional of you. Can’t have the school board know how bad your school actually is? Newsflash buddy, it sucks. I can tell you everyone I’ve sold to, and what I’ve sold. We may be number three in the state, but that doesn’t mean anything once I tell everyone everything.” Blade rants. “Oh, and also, your precious little Rebecca buys from me as well.” 

Andrew stares at Blade in shock, minutes pass as Blade counts the ticks on the clock behind him.  
“You’re free to leave. But, if I ever see you doing this shit on my campus again, I’ll make sure you lose any scholarship you have and rest assured you’ll be sent back to whatever public high school you came from.” Blade walks out of the office, with a big smirk on his face. On his way to class (actually, who is he kidding, he’s been to one class this week) he bumps into Wilbur.

“Why are you in such a rush? We all know you’re not going to class. Also, why are you in the office? Again? Second time this week. The fuck they bust you for this time.”  
Blade sighs, “Fuckwit caught me with the money Tyler gave me for his acid. He let Tyler go because mommy and daddy pay for everything, but I really got him shook up when I told him I sell to Rebecca. I didn’t even tell him what she bought, he just assumed it was drugs. Everyone in the damn trigonometry class knows she pays me to do her homework.”  
“Fair enough, definitely would still look bad on daddies little girl. Are you free tonight? Haven’t seen you in a while. I was thinking maybe we bust out the ole Brazzers and circle jerk on a piece of bread. Nah, for real though, we should chill at my place and watch The Mandolorian.”  
“Yeah, that sounds good man. Are you paying for food or am I?” Blade responds, putting his arm around Wilbur.  
“Nah man, it’s on you. You just got money from fucking Tyler, you’re my sugar daddy now.” Wilbur checks his phone. “You should really come to class, I know it’s not really your thing, but we can hang out. It'll be fine. Plus, Clay and Becca are fighting again so it might just be interesting. Maybe we’ll see some claws, or a bloody nose.”  
“Alright, alright. I’ll come. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you cared about my education, Will” Blade says as he follows him into class, sitting next to Becca once they arrive. “How’s my girl doing?” He asks, nudging Becca.  
“How the fuck am I doing, Blade? I’m just peachy fucking keen. I’m doing fantastic.” She sighs, kicking the back of Clay’s desk. “I have never been better.”  
“What the fuck, man?” Clay says, looking back at Becca. Blade shrugs. “I’m sorry I told you that I didn’t want to help you apply your eyeliner earlier, Becca. I was in a rush.” Clay sighs. “I could be a better friend, but I can’t stand doing makeup. You always try and do mine.”  
“Because you’re fucking ugly, Clay.” Becca says, trying to hide a giggle. “It’s okay, man, I’m just trying to look my best for Niki tonight. It’s our 6 month anniversary.”  
“I can’t be putting in this much effort into your relationship when you’ve already pre-uninvited me to your wedding, Becca. All I did was say that your fucking shoelace was untied a few weeks ago, Jesus Christ.”  
“Well you should’ve let me trip and fucking died, Clay. I’ve already broken one fucking foot already, let’s break the next one.” Wilbur cuts in. “Okay, kids, enough is enough. Clay said he was sorry. Becca, seek help.” He smirks.  
Blade just stares at them. “You guys are fucking weird. Why am I friends with you guys?”  
Mr. Smith walks in, covered in rain and starts teaching, but everyone in the class is more focused on why he’s so wet.  
“What the fuck happened to ya, Smithy?” Becca shouts from the back of the classroom, causing the room to break out into laughter. “Did ya fucking swim here? Are we on an island?”  
“Becca, it’s raining. Can you not see through all your… uneven eyeliner?” The teacher says, smirking.  
“See Clay! I told you I needed your fucking help, you fucking imbecile. God, I’m spite inviting you back to our wedding. Fucker.” Becca yells. “I’m gonna make it purposely bad just for you. Oh, and you--” she gets cut off.  
“Becca, calm down. We know you’ve hated Clay since he said you had the wrong shoes on or whatever, but I’m trying to teach English here. Do ye Scots know what that is?” Mr. Smith interrupts, mimicking a bad Scottish accent.  
“That.. that’s racist right there. That’s why we should be leaving the bloody UK!” Becca says, folding her arms across her chest.  
“Hey, Becs, ya alright?” Blade asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Fuck off, ya stupid double edged cunt.” She responds.


End file.
